Almost Like Home
by SpKa91
Summary: Danny returns home after five years for Jazz's wedding.
1. Chapter 1

A young man sat on a green bench, waiting for a bus to take him back home. Home. That was not a word that he had been able to use for a very long time. Rain started to pour. Perfect. Well, it would be appropriate. It had been five long years since he was forced to leave the only place that he had considered a home. 

The man's name was Daniel James Fenton, Danny to those who knew better, son of Maddie and Jack Fenton, professional ghost hunters in Amity Park. They, ironically, were also the cause of the ghost infestation in Amity Park and were indirectly responsible for their son's disappearance. An accident occurred with one of their experiments leaving Danny a half-ghost. They had not known that this occurred because Danny had managed to keep this a secret from everyone (with the exception of his two closest friends) for two years. Secrets, however, do not stay hidden forever.

After his town had found out about his ghost alter-ego, they did not really give him much of a choice whether he could continue living there. Immediately there were debates on whether or not he should be killed since, after all, he was an abomination. He tainted their "perfect" society, even though he was the one keeping them safe. When they decided that the best thing to do was to experiment on him, Jazz helped him escape.

Jazz was his only sibling, his beloved older sister. He had, at times, thought of her as an annoying, overprotective, nosy older sister but now only could think of her with the utmost respect. She had always loved him, she had always looked out for him, and she was the one that helped him when he became a pariah. 

Although Jazz was the one who helped him escape Amity Park, he could never tell her or anyone else where he went. When he left he knew that it had to be for good, but here he was, coming back to the place that had tossed him out of society. If he had told Jazz or anyone else of his location, it would risk their lives along with his own. Immediately after he left, he began seeing himself on the news saying that he "ran away" and that he "may be potentially dangerous". He missed his family and friends more than anything but knew he could not face them.

After laying low for a while, he began attending a new High School under a different name. Because he no longer had to have the grueling responsibility of protecting this new town, he earned straight A's and became valedictorian, like his sister. He, ultimately, had nothing more to work towards. The only real difficulty he had was not having a real home; but, because he never let anyone close to him, nobody really noticed. The school never looked into the forged papers he turned in, and they never suspected someone with such a high GPA could possibly have a secret like that. If they had looked into it, they would have noticed that the address he gave led to an empty parking lot. He made a home on a rather cozy roof of a boarding house. 

He then got a full ride to local college and got a job to cover the rest of the expenses. Now he was heading across the country because his annoying, protective, nosy sister was getting married to some hot-shot senator. He had to be important because their wedding had made the several states over from where they were.

Leave it to Jazz to marry a senator; Danny chuckled just before a bus stopped to pick him up. Glad to get out of the rain, he sloshed down on a seat and sighed. He knew that someone was bound to recognize him or expect him to be there. He planned to flea as soon as someone recognized him but knew that it would be difficult because he did not even recognize himself anymore. He had changed a lot since he was sixteen He had grown from 5'8" to 6'2". He had matured from a scrawny little teenager to having sculpted muscles while still bearing a lean, skinny form. He had grown his hair almost shoulder length, and had a scruffy unshaven look. He went from cute but awkward teenager to an incredibly handsome young man. Girls were always flirting with him while he did not have the time of day. He always thought about how he would have loved that in High School but it now seemed like a waste of time. The biggest difference about Danny was that where there was a spark of innocence and youthful spirit in his eyes, were replace by a cold stare that gave a hint that he was mature beyond his years.

Danny hoped that this trip would not be as painful as his last as he watched the town disappear in the distance and the rural landscape begin to unfold. This was going to be a long ride. 


	2. Chapter 2

Danny often thought back to the "good old days" when he was carefree and only had to worry about hanging out with his two best friends. Even right after he got his powers, it really was not that bad. Yes, it was really difficult staying awake for school, let alone doing well, but he had an obligation to his town. He needed to keep it safe because he was the only one who could. His parents would beg to differ but, really, they just made everything worse.

Every time he would reminisce about his past, it would all crash down when he would begin to think about what it led to. That one fateful day when the truth finally came out. This is how the town thanked him for saving them over and over again. He was doomed to be alone for the rest of his life.

The bus slowed to a halt as they approached an ectoplasm check. They had several of these the closer you got to Amity. They were checking for ghosts that were overshadowing humans, ghosts that resembled humans, and half ghosts… namely Danny. People who have never been to Amity would mistake this for a terrorist check. They had hand held ecto detectors that looked like metal detectors.

Everyone exited the bus in an orderly fashion as Danny waited impatiently for the Guy in White to finish scanning him. Danny was dual majoring in genetics and chemistry and in his free time worked on different ghost inventions that, at times, would pop into his head. His parents would be so proud because unlike theirs, his inventions actually worked. One of which was his belt that he was currently fashioning. It suppressed his ecto reading and made it quite impossible for anyone to track his ecto signature or get any kind of ecto reading. It kept him hidden and safe after all these years.

After the agent was finished he gave Danny an unreadable look, " Do I know you from somewhere?"

Danny recognized him as agent K and had several run ins with him before and after his secret was made public.

"I don't think so," Danny murmured.

K just shrugged and moved on to the last person to scan. Danny just rolled his eyes, completely astonished by the stupidity of these agents. He had heard that they had arrested people they had though were Danny. At least 15 a year, his research had concluded. They all had a slight ecoplasmic reading, which everyone who had even visited Amity had, and were all male with dark hair. As far as resemblance, that was it. _Some people can be so dense_, Danny thought.

Three ecto check points later, they had finally arrived in Danny's hometown. He was let out right outside Casper High, his old High School. The first thing he wanted to do was go see his family or Sam and Tucker. Having spent so long missing them, of yearning to see their faces one more time, he is so close but Danny knew he had to wait until the wedding. He also knew that the ghost shield at his house was probably so strong that he would not be able to pass even with his belt.

With a sigh, he began to walk to the hotel where he knew it would be packed with important businessmen and his and the senator's extended family staying the night for the wedding the next day. As he was walking his ghost sense went off several times. He watched as ghosts passed over his head to their haunt and a couple GIW ran after them. Danny shook his head. The town was completely over ran with ghosts and the town itself was in shambles. He was surprised to see some sign that said "Free Danny Phantom" or "we Support Danny Phantom" but these too looked old and broken. As he walked in to the hotel, he heard the PA system come on and announce that the Curfew was now beginning and that everyone should enter the safety of his or her homes and turn on their ghost shields.

_This was probably a really really bad idea_, Danny thought. He walked across the entrance to the check-in stand.

"Hello, and welcome to the Amity Inn. How can I help you?" The man said with absolutely no enthusiasm at all.

"I'm here for the Fenton-Gallagher wedding."

"Name?" He asked without caring at all again.

"Steve Smith" Danny lied. He pretty much tried to think of the most common name known to man.

"Alright, you're room 409", he said without offering to get his bags or show him to his room and through him a single key.

"Uh, thanks."

Danny got to his pretty crappy room and flopped down on the bed. It was at least better than the roof, which he had been accustomed to during high school.

He though about calling Sam but quickly decided against it because he knew it probably was not the same number and even if it was, the line would have been tapped. No, he was stuck here until the wedding.

He often wondered how they were without him. If Sam only still wore black or if she missed him like he missed her. He had finally admitted to himself that he had a crush on her when he was forced to leave and it felt like his heart had been ripped out and stepped on. He wondered whether Tucker ever ended up at MIT like he wanted and if he had replaced him as a best friend. He wondered whether or not his mom and dad still wanted to tear each ghost apart molecule by molecule after finding out their son was one of them. He wondered if they ever came to acceptance of who he really was and if they still loved him because before he left he was not too certain it would ever happen.

_Why? Why did I do this to myself_, Danny wondered, _I can't stay in a place where everyone thinks I'm an abomination… maybe I am an abomination. Maybe I deserved this. Maybe I should have let them experiment on me or even kill me. Maybe I should have just done it myself and saved them the trouble. _

_Cool it Danny_, He told himself,_ your sister is worth it Jazz is worth it. She never thought that I was a freak, she never did anything but stand by me when I needed her and protected me when I needed it. _

This brought Danny back to the day, the day it happened. Five years ago when his life had fallen into the hell it is today…

* * *

**Sorry to take this long to write this! I had to do the whole apply and be accepted to college thing and then graduate so…yeah. I'm also sorry if this is horrible! Lol. I just wrote it while watching half of a **_**A Cinderella Story**_**… ******


	3. Chapter 3

Flashback

Danny was attempting to pay attention to one of Mr. Lancer's most boring lectures yet instead of daydreaming about Sam who sat in front of him and seemed to have changed the scent of her shampoo. He was failing with flying colors as his ghost sense went off which was soon followed by the school's ghost alarms that had been installed by his parents that year.

Mr. Lancer just rolled his eyes because the alarm seemed to always go off when he was on a roll during a lecture and began to follow the safety procedure that was listed on every classroom door. Every student got up and, despite Mr. Lancer's pleas to leave in a calm and orderly fashion, panicked, screaming towards the door, fighting to get out first. Danny, Sam, and tucker, forgotten in the chaos, swiftly turned invisible and went through the wall to an empty classroom where Danny could transform. Before he got a chance he was ripped out of the room by an invisible force. Danny was up in the sky before he got a chance to see that it was none other than Plasmius.

Danny had pretty much guessed it was Plasius since he had really ticked him off earlier that week. Danny had rigged all the voting machines to vote for Vlad's running mate for mayor and had ultimately cost him the entire election. This, however, was unusual retaliation for such a stunt. Vlad had never attacked Danny during school hours or his human form.

"Transform now and everyone finds out your little secret Daniel," said Vlad in a menacing voice. Danny looked down and noticed a large crowd forming around the high school.

"Don't you mean _our_ secret," Danny choked.

"Hmm… No, I believe I meant what I said since Vlad Masters is across town giving a speech welcoming his successor."

"What are you doing Vlad?"

" Frankly, Daniel, I have grown tired of your antics after all these years. You are no more than a thorn in my side. I realize now that it was a mistake ever thinking that I could turn you into a substantial human being, That you could possibly be my protégé' and learn from my ways like I generously offered you which I never had myself. I blame this, of course, entirely on myself."

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry I didn't want to become like you: a lonely old man who only fines happiness in other peoples' pain."

"Alas, this is where my plan comes in," Danny's face became worried after Vlad agreed to his insult, "Since, like you said, I take my only happiness from your pain, that is also how I plan to get rid of the thorn in my side."

"Are you going to kill me?" Danny asked, not planning on letting him go through with his plan.

"No, of course not," gradually flying farther and farther away from the crowd, "I'm going to give you a choice."

Danny could see now that other ghosts were surrounding the crowd. Three swooped in and grabbed on looking spectators,

"You can either let the ghosts deal with your sister, your girlfriend, and the nerd you hang around with and live with the guilt that you are the soul reason for the death of the three people closest to you and ultimately end up alone…like me; or, you can reveal yourself and who you really are to the people of amity, saving the people you love and probably also ending up alone… for being…ah, what's the word? A freak. The choice is yours."

Both Vlad and Danny knew it was not a choice. Even if Danny did not have a hero complex, he would never let anything happen to his friends or his sister. He would do anything for them even if it meant ruining his life.

"Why are you doing this?" Danny yelled. He could not understand why any of this was happening. Even though Vlad and he had always though, he did not think it would ever come to this,

" I can't have you in my way any longer."

As the ghosts were beginning to hurt their captives, Danny transformed. There was a bright flash of light that every citizen of Amity saw that day. It was replayed over and over and analyzed by every specialist available. Where there was once a scrawny teenager with raven hair and blue eyes, there was a self-assured ghost-boy with snowy white hair and glowing green eyes. After this moment, there was no going back.

Danny soared down and hit skulker, who was holding Sam, as hard as he could. He could not hold back his rage over the situation. He was a little over zealous fighting the ghosts, but the ghosts did not hold back either.

The Fright Knight, who was holding Jazz, dodged almost everyone of Danny's attacks and hit him with a blast that left him in a crater on the verge of losing consciousness. With one last surge of adrenaline, he used his ghostly wail which was so powerful that it left the ghosts not knowing which way was up.

Danny promptly returned them to their home in the Fenton Thermos, scooped up his friends and sister, and flew them to Fenton works. The crowd could only gawn and wonder whether what they saw was true. Was it possible for a ghost to also be human? Or was a ghost impersonating a human all along? Where they all just hallucinating?

The tapes, however, did not lie. At least four news teams, all of which Vlad owned, had caught his transformation on tape and made sure it was on air all day. Yes, the famous ghost, Danny Phantom, was also the mediocre high school student, Daniel Fenton. There really was no denying it.

When Danny arrived back at Fenton Works, he did not know what to do next. His sister had told him, that despite the fact he had thought that Tucker and Sam had only knew his secret, that she figured it out a long time ago and that she was really proud of everything he had accomplished with his powers.

This, however, did not reassure Danny since now the Guys in White were sure to capture him, regardless of what the town thought about him being their hero. After everything that happened, Danny never really thought that the town would turn of him. After all, he spent all the time he had, the time that he could be sleeping or studying or anything else that an average 16-year-old should be doing, hunting ghosts that were attacking the people who were never even that nice to his human half. He thought that if the town housed any decent people at all that they would not scorn him, at least. Now by science? By his parents? Maybe. But not the people he spent sleepless hours protecting.

He was wrong.

At once there were threatening phone calls, letters, bricks sent to his house, threw his window, anywhere people thought would reach him. There were protests on TV almost 24/7 about how someone should put an end to this abomination. Eventually it came to a vote whether to put an end to him but the Guys in White would only have it so that they could use him for experimentation since there was nothing else like him.

His parents did not acknowledge him. When he first came home from the fight, he realized that they were in the crowd that saw him transform. He saw their reaction in the news afterwards when the news stations tried to interview them.

"How does it feel to have a son who is the epitome of everything you hate?"

"Are you planning on disowning the freak you call your son?" They were all like that. Each one met with a stony face from Danny's father, a face usually filled with joy and love now looked angry and filled with hatred. His mom, for the first time in Danny's memory, looked like she was going to cry. His mom had always been so strong and looked like she was going to break down into tears from utter shock and disappointment.

They did not come home the next two days. The only thing that Danny saw of the outside world was the threatening messages, the news (which was just as bad), and Jazz who always told him not to watch that trash because it was not true. That there were people that loved him for all the good he did out there. But that had been bullshit.

Danny woke up one morning to find Jazz shaking him, "Danny, you need to wake up, you need to go."

"wah.." Danny replied almost forgetting the horrible experience that had been his last two days, "They're coming to get you, you need to leave now. "

Danny bolted right up and looked around. Jazz had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy and it looked as if she had not slept for several days.

" You need to go now. I packed your bags. The vote passed. You are to be handed over to the Guys in White but I'm not going to let that happen. You need to go, I packed your bags."

Danny looked down to see two stuffed suitcases: one full of food, the other full of clothes. Danny just looked at his sister and she pulled him into an embrace that he really hoped would not end.

"I'll find you, promise," she said. Neither one of them really believe it would happen. Neither of them would be able to face each other again.

So without even a good-bye from his parents, his (sort of) girl friend, or his best friend he left.

He flew as fast as he could for as long as he could without passing out. When he ran out of food he stole. Eventually he landed far away in a small town in Pennsylvania and he had not seen or heard from his family or anyone in Amity since…until now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi hi hi! **

**So, I'm pretty sure I started this in 11****th**** grade and I just finished my first year in college so I feel kind of bad not finishing it when people actually took the time to read it.**

**I had to reread what I wrote because it's been so long. I'm really horrible at finishing things I start but I will finish this! Promise!**

**Ok, ready! **

**HERE WE GO!**

Danny woke up the angry sound of his alarm.

"ughh", he groaned as he reached over to silence it. He had a pounding headache from the night before. Reminiscing about his past did not bode well with him and he ended up needing to go down to the first floor to take a couple of shots before he went to sleep. Not a good habit to get in to, but it was the only way he was going to get through this weekend.

Danny quickly took a shower and started to get ready for the day. The wedding did not start until around 3 so he had time to waste.

He did not really have a whole lot of options since the town was pretty run down and haunted with both ghosts and memories of his past. Danny had learned that after he left, Mayor Masters had insured extra ghost security but they did not attack the ghosts unless they were Danny Phantom.

Vlad had let his allied ghosts run amuck in the town to strengthen their allegiance with him and kept the security guards under pretences of him trying to keep them away, but really only because he did not want Danny attempting to get anywhere near the city again.

Obviously, he even began to have apathy about keeping him away since it wasn't exactly difficult for Danny to enter the city. _This town is really going down hill_, Danny thought as he slipped on his shoes and began his descent for the ground floor.

He couldn't help but feel responsible for the town becoming this way. If he had not left, if he found a way to keep his secret longer maybe everything would be better. If he had just left Vlad be, maybe everything would be normal.

It doesn't change the fact that everyone turned their backs on him when he needed them most. He did everything in his power to help the city, but when he need them to do something for him, he got nothing in return. That's life. Danny really tried hard not to be bitter, but it made him feel a little less guilty for the town looking the way it did now.

He walked down the sidewalks and he could see signs that said that no one was allowed outside without parental guidance at any time. Everyone was also required to carry an ectoweapon, whether they were licensed to use on or not, and wear a spector deflector, to Danny's dismay.

_ Note to self: don't touch anyone_, he thought as he came to a stop in front of a familiar building. Casper High, where he was dropped off the night before. In the light he realized that it was not how he left it… not that he expected it to be. Everything changed, but this just looked so different.

There were cameras and scanners everywhere. As if expecting a new half ghost to go waltzing in again and pretending to be an average student. He thought that if he breathed wrong standing near it, some sort of sensor would be triggered.

_Well, not going there. Not that there is anything for me to want to go in there for. Hatred is the only thing I feel for it_, Danny thought though it would be nice to wipe his grades in Lancers face from the other high school he attended where he actually had time to stay awake in class than to save everyone all the time.

Danny walked around for a while until he got to the place he'd been only toying with the notion of visiting. His old house. He wasn't actually going to visit, the thing is though, you can see his house from most paces in the small town. The large sign and gadgets spouting off the top of it makes it rather hard to miss. Only as he got closer to the street, he couldn't see anything.

He got to the street and saw the familiar sign but it no longer read _Fenton Works _but _GIW Headquarters. _

"What", Danny couldn't help but say. This makes no sense. Did his parents hate him so much that the sold their house to the company that wanted to destroy him in the first place?

There were people gathered around the building, almost as if in line for something.

Danny moved cautiously closer.

"excuse me?" Danny asked to someone who looked particularly apathetic about being there. He was a short man, balding, had a muffin top and was wearing a hat while sporting a cane. Danny thought he saw him somewhere before and the fact tht ghosts were all around him did not seem to faze him at all.

"huh?" The man was obviously very tired and startled about being spoken to in such an odd place.

"what is everyone waiting for?"

"Oh, are you a tourist? Trying to see a ghost in person are ya?" he said, squinting at Danny.

"Oh… well, yeah. I didn't really think they existed until I got here. But I was just wondering what everyone was doing around here. From the reading I did, I heard that this was Fenton Works."

"Oh, well that must have been a very out of date book you read or maybe you just didn't read the whole thing," he said askance, looking at Danny sideways, " Fentonworks is now the Guys in White Headquarters. This is where you go, or sentenced, if you do something promoting Danny Phantom. Like try and find him or hold a rally or a protest or really do anything implying that the Guys in White are ruining the city and not protecting it all, which they're not… You probably wouldn't know anything about this kind of stuff. This is more than a tourist attraction to some people. This is life. And it sucks. This used to be such a respectable, safe town, and now I'm here every Saturday to bail my daughter out of this place."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Most people believe that the GIW have either killed or captured Phantom and I understand why my daughter acts out, but I just don't think its going to help any."

"They think he's dead?" Danny asked, shocked.

"Yeah, well you weren't the type of young man to go running away from a fight."

Danny did a double-take at the man before him, "Me?" upon further study, Danny realized he had been talking to Mr. Lancer, his old English teacher.

"yes, Danny, you seem to be the reason my little girl keeps getting locked up on a regular basis and oddly enough you are also featured in posters on her wall."

To this Danny blushed. "How did you know it was me?"

"The rare look of you yearning for new information will never leave me. Nor does it leave me from any other student. Your sister is also getting married today and to be quite honest", Mr. Lancer looked away for a minute, "I wasn't sure it was you until you looked frightened where I mistakenly said you. If you want to keep a low profile you better lay a bit lower.

"But Danny, it really is great to see you. I was, very honestly, very worried about you."

Danny looked surprised, "you were?"

"Yes! I feel horrible for not seeing it before. You were always late for class, incredibly tired, and constantly injured. I feel like I failed you in some way. I should have taken more of an interest, and helped you with what you were going through. No man can take this kind of thing alone."

"Mr. Lancer, this isn't your fault. My own parents did not even know it was me. I was just that clumsy loser that dash beat up all the time and got below average grades. I gave you no reason to take an interest on me. I'm sorry about your daughter, but she should probably join the flock that hate me… everyone would probably be better off."

Mr. lancer looked startled, " Danny don't talk like that—"

"Mr. Lancer, it was nice seeing you, but I really need to go," and with that, danny stalked off the way he came with Lancer stunned in his tracks, having just talked to someone he never thought he'd see again; a ghost if you will.

Although, the talk may have ended sour, it gave lancer hop for the future. Danny was home, where he belonged and somehow he knew that things would make themselves right again.

If Danny didn't help them now, he didn't think it would ever happen.

**Hey kids. **

**Sorry nothing really happened. I just did this real quick because I felt like something needed to be done and now I'm tired. But I will have something more substantial up soon! Promise! **

**What else… **

**Um**

**Other than it will get better, I need to sleep. Night!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there! Thought I'd work on the story a little. It's like pulling teeth writing this. I apologize for the gaps in between chapters but I'm a busy bill! I have a job! Going back to school the 26th so it'll be even harder to make time for this but I'll post a new one eventually... it may just be during winter break. lol. ;)**

**Again, never actually thought people would read this, let alone like it, so thanks a lot everyone!**

**Much love,**

**Kelly**

_I'm so stupid, _Danny reprimanded himself as he paced his hotel room. Having someone recognize him already made him very nervous. It would be disastrous if he were caught. It would be the end of him, and even worse, it would ruin his sister's wedding.

His sister was the whole reason he came here in the first place and if he made everything worse for her because of his stupid idea, then he would never be able to forgive himself.

He pulled out his suit from his duffle bag. It was wrinkled, and bought from the Salvation Army. He couldn't afford to get a legit suit, but this one wasn't too bad.

Thoughts kept flying through his brain about his sister. The memories of their childhood together and how she was the only one in the world who stood by him when he needed them most. He knew he shouldn't pursue this any farther. It was a bad idea.

But he couldn't help himself.

Now that he was here, there was no going back. As he tried to tame his hair with the hotel comb, he silently vowed to not let things get out of hand. Letting people know him here would be bad. Coming here in the first place was selfish, he admitted, he saw his sister on the news and he couldn't help himself.

_No one else will know I'm here._

Turning to face the mirror, adjusting his slightly used tie, he thought. He was ashamed of who he became. He was no longer the young man that fought for his morals, but a tired, lonely adult. He had let Vlad win. If his 14-year old self saw him now he would be toast for sure.

Yes, he might have done well academically, but that's not really what matters in life. It's those you care about, even if they don't feel the same for you anymore. You can't just run away from life.

_I must face them, _Danny decided.

After fixing his suit so that he looked wedding appropriate, Danny shaved and dragged a wet comb through his unruly hair. He grabbed his dress shoes and stepped into the mirror thinking that he didn't look half bad, in his opinion of course. If Jazz or Sam had been here they'd have a million and one things to fix. But, being a boy he couldn't think of anything else and was again reminded he was alone in the world. No one was there to yell at him for getting a worn suit to his own sister's wedding.

As he ventured downstairs, he saw a large group of people congregating together to leave for the wedding. Right away he began to recognize faces of distant relatives.

His Aunt Cindy was there with her god-awful children that often beat Danny up as a child. He also recognized a few of his sister's childhood friends mixed in with some people around the same age he didn't know, which he assumed were Jazz's college friends.

There were a lot of other people that seemed important that he didn't know which he assumed were on the groom's side. There was a lot of press weaved in with everyone, taking picture of people and seeming to get quotes.

_This guy must be pretty important, _Danny thought.

"The ghost-shielded shuttles will arrive in five short minutes to escort you all to the church," someone shouted over the crow.

Seeing that the chairs were taken, Danny leaned against the wall and tried not to be noticed. As if on cue, paparazzi came up to him and took a picture, "How do you know the bride and groom?" She asked expectantly.

Knowing that he shouldn't associate himself with the Fenton family at all he responded, "oh, one of the groom's college friends." Seeming satisfied with his answer, she jotted a few notes down in her notebook. She looked up from her notebook to ask another question and found that the boy was no longer there. Confused, she looked around for someone else to bother.

After a thorough ecto-scanning of all the wedding guests, they entered the shuttle. Danny was the last one to get on a shuttle. He was left standing with one or two other people. People kept giving him critical glances as if wondering how someone so poorly dressed could be invited to such a high-class wedding. At least that's what he was hoping they were standing there for.

In return he starred fixedly on the floor, hoping that no one would try any polite conversation. Luckily, people were treating him like he had some sort of contagious disease and avoided talking to him at all costs. Even when a woman bumped into him coming off the bus, she immediately trod away without ever saying a word.

_Maybe this will be easier than I thought, _Danny pondered.

They entered the church and was immediately bombarded with memorabilia of Jazz and her soon-to-be husband's relationship from the beginning to the end. Surprisingly, half the pictures seemed to be at rallies.

Normal for any normal family in government, but it was surprising that the specific rallies were "save Danny Phantom" rallies. Taking a closer looks at most of the pictures, most of them had something to do with his alter ego.

There was an article that was framed dedicated to a bill that Jazz's husband passed into the senate about ghost rights that apparently didn't pass. The last picture, and what seemed to be the beginning of their relationship was one of the students from his school on the day that his identity was revealed. It looked like a helicopter's view and in the distance you could see him and jazz standing next together, looking in awe at the seen before them. The scene that had changed Danny's life, and what now seemed like Jazz's life as well, forever.

Danny was so entranced in the article that he didn't realize that he was the only one left in the room. He quickly walked towards the door that led to the main part of the church. There was a man at the door leading to the rest of the guests checking invitations.

_This is where things get tricky, _Danny thought.

"Can I see your invitation please?" Asked the man very skeptically.

The ghost boy went to look in his jacket pocket as if to grab his invite, but very quickly, with a swift series of motions, knocked the guy out without using a single ghost power.

He had trained to be a black belt in several different kinds of martial arts after he first invented his belt that not only blocked his ecto-signature, but also has the capability of taking away his powers. He had decided that he should build his strength and master regular skills in addition to his ghost powers since he no longer planned on using them (or had any reason to).

He had very easily knocked him unconscious using pressure points and began to drag him into the bathroom. He was about to lock him in the stall when he realized who exactly the person in question was.

Danny no longer felt bad about knocking the person out seeing as it was Dash Baxter and it was probably karma in the first place. Dash looked as if he was prematurely balding and all his muscle from high school had turned to fat.

Danny went to take his seat in the packed church. Deciding to sit on the groom side, he took a seat next to two extremely overweight guests in the back row.

_The things I do for my sister, _Danny thought.

The church itself was huge, and there were a ridiculous amount of people present. This made it a lot easier for Danny to blend in. The groom must have been very wealthy because the entire church was completely decked out for the occasion.

The music suddenly began to play and the doors swung open. Danny was amazed by what he saw next.


End file.
